


Where Will Wants Not

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, One-Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I have waited on faltering feet long enough. Since they falter no longer, it seems, may I not now spend my life as I will?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Will Wants Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladyhadhafang).



She wanted to die.

Not a long, slow, creeping death. A death befitting Éowyn, Éomund's daughter, Théoden's sister-daughter, last of a house of kings—and warriors, too, not mere nursemaids to Edoras. She had endured through long years of misery and drudgery, while Wormtongue haunted her steps and poisoned the very air of Meduseld. Duty had been her only comfort for all that time; she had served, and served, and she deserved this much.

She would die today.

Éowyn's heart thrilled in her chest as she followed her uncle onto the Pelennor, and she laughed and sang with every other rider of Rohan.


End file.
